Zora Link
Zora Link is a fanmade playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / for Nintendo 3DS. He appears as one of three playable variants to Young Link. Like Young Link and his other three transformations, Zora Link originates from the 2001 N64 hit The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. In it, (Young) Link is transformed into a Deku kid by the mischievous Skull Kid who was possessed by the evil Majora's Mask at that time and has to find a way to free himself from the curse. Having this accomplished, Link learns of Skull Kid's (Majora's Mask's) real plan: To crash the moon into Termina. With the help of many other masks, Link must travel Termina to summon the four Giants, Termina's only hope of survival. When inhaled by Kirby, latter gains a mask that looks like Zora Link's face and fin above his head the looks like Zora Link's cap fin. Plus, Kirby gains the ability to use Zora Link's Neutral Special Move. Attributes Moveset *'Neutral Attack - '''Slices with his fins twice and then does an uppercut, 3%, 3%, 5% (11%) *'Forward Tilt - Slices once straight forward, low knockback, 7% *'Up Tilt - '''Slices in 180 degree way similar to normal Link's, 9% *'Down Tilt - 'Kicks to the side doing a little knockover *'Dash Attack - 'Dashes and slices both fins forwards at the same time, medium knockback, 9% *'Up Smash - 'Charges and quickly slices his fins skywards, excellent juggling move, 3% per hit *'Down Smash -''' *'Forward Smash -' Charges and slices sidewards multiple times, 7% - 24% *'Neutral Aerial - '''Kicks sidewards once, 5% *'Forward Aerial - 'Slices straight forwards once, 8% *'Back Aerial - 'Falls to his side and spins around himself, doing damage with his hands and legs, projecting any attack except for Final Smashs *'Up Aerial - 'Falls upside down and kicks upwards multiple times doing 13% damage awhole *'Down Aerial - 'Looks downwards and slices three times downwards doing 4% with each hit *'Grab Aerial - 'Uses his cap fin to catch the opponent, has no long reach though *'Pummel -''' Scratches multiple times each doing 2% damage *'Forward Throw - '''Throws his opponent upwards and then "catches" him or her with multiple slices, 18% *'Back Throw -''' *'Up Throw - '''Throws his opponent upwards, jump up himself, whirls around himself and drills right into the falling opponent, 14% *'Down Throw - 'Jumps up holding his opponent, whirls around and throws him or her downwards, 8% *'Floor Back - 'Does a short Dolphin Jump to get back up, 9%, low knockback *'Floor Front -''' Slices with one of his fins to get back up, knockover, 6% *'Edge (> 100%) - '''Uses his fins to protect himself while getting back onto the stage, 8%, low knockback *'Edge (100%+) - 'Kicks back onto the stage, low knockback, 5% *'Neutral Special Move - Finerang '- Uses his fins to create a bumerang throwing sidewards, 9% *'Side Special Move - Zora Spin '- Charges and shoots sidewards spinning around himself and having created a whirlpool around himself *'Up Special Move - Dolphin Jump '- Spins around himself and jumps up rushing diagonally upwards, medium knockback, 10% *'Down Special Move - 'Zora Shoot' - Zora Link knees down and shoots water from his fins to both sides, 7% *'Final Smash -' Lord Jabu-Jabu - Zora Link summons Lord Jabu-Jabu who eats all enemies in reach. The scene switches to the inside of the giant fish's belly where the swallowed enemies are attacked by Barinade. Eventually, they are spit out with usually 40% damage. Taunts *Up: *Down: Plays Mikau's guitar *Side: Idle Poses *Grates his fins against each other shapening them. Cheer *Zora! *clap* Link! Zora! *clap* Link! Intro *Uses Dolphin Jump to jump onto the stage, looks around looking for something apparently and then notices his opponents. Event Matches *Match of the Masks: Defeat Deku Link, Goron Link and Zora Link as Young Link (your opponents won't switch masks). Costumes *'Red': His cap fin gets red and his skin gains a more pinkish-orange color *'Blue': His cap fin gets blue and his skin gains a dark blue color *'Black': His cap fin gets black and his skin gains a whitish, light gray color *'Yellow': His cap fin gets yellow and his skin gains an ocher color *'White': His cap fin gets white and his skin gains a more greenish color Trivia *Back when it was still unknown that characters would no longer be able to transform, Zora Link was part of a trio character along with Deku and Goron Link. They once shared one and the same final smash, Fierce Deity Link. This is now Deku Link's. Category:Golden8King Category:Characters